Another Harry Potter FanFic
by xxBlueBloodxx
Summary: Chelsea was a normal 17 year old girl. Unique, owning a huge collection of books and a natural loner. One morning she wakes up to find...she's in the Harry Potter world? With new parents, a house elf that had a thing for appearing everywhere without warning, and soon on her way to Hogwarts. Later she obtains a note, written in her hand writing, instructing simply: Protect Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: I'm a witch?_**

The bright moonlight poured softly through the large, clear french doors of a small balcony, halfway illuminating the dark space inside with light. The spacious room was stocked high with shelves upon shelves of numerous books, many including fantasy novels or some involving parallel worlds, giving the room a homey private library feeling. In the far right corner sat her small, cherry wood work table. Resting carefully in the center was her pride and joy, her white Mac. The teenager of about seventeen was laying peacefully on her comfy twin mattress, wrapped in warm, fluffy blankets, a thick book held tightly between black painted fingernails. Her dull, gray-blue eyes were gazing intensely at the words, flickering rabidly left to right as she read with such speed only one with as much reading experience as her could hope to accomplish. It was late and she should have gone to bed hours ago, only, the half-read, last book was calling her name like a particularly insistent lover. She swiped impatiently at the short black bangs hindering her vision, pulling her long, straight purple hair underneath into a side pony. As she reaches the last page her heart rate speeds up, pounding with the inevitable sadness of a great story ending yet exhilarated that she got so far. When she does finish, she smiles, shuts the book and places it gently on her bedside table. Snuggling back into her covers she sighs with contentment and exhaustion. She was sure she would regret her choice later, when she had to get up for school, but for now all she wanted to think about was sleep. As she falls quickly into unconsciousness she has one last, childish thought.

_I wonder what happens to their kids?_

The moonlight gradually expands into the room, enveloping the finial Harry Potter novel with dull, gray light, reflecting off the book as if it was sparkling.

* * *

Slowly I awoke to the aroma of frying bacon. I rolled onto my side and twitched as my body internally struggled with my desperate need for more sleep or my growing hunger for food. At one particularity loud gurgle I eventually resolve myself to returning to the waking world, though reluctantly. _I knew I was going to regret staying up so late._ I sit up in my bed, absently scratching my head as my nose filters the delicious smells of frying food. Getting up I dress casually, red skinny jeans and a black, band tee shirt and make a grab for my shoulder bag. As I reach my door I stop suddenly. Something was wrong, I didn't know what, exactly, but something felt...different. I turn and study my room with renewed detail. It still seemed the same, my bed in the center, my table and computer in the corner, shelves filled mostly with books...except the books looked...off. I walk towards nearest shelf, scanning the titles as my confusion only mounts.

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Hogwarts, A History by Professor Garius Tomkink _

_Great Wisarding Events of the Twentieth Century_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide_

At this I stop, convinced I'm delusional and merely seeing things. Did my Mom perhaps order these special books online, knowing my love for the Harry Potter series and leave them here as a surprise? Weird, they seemed so real. Even the outside looked odd, I notice, as I gaze out my windows. The buildings looked different. Shrugging to myself I continue into my hallway only to shuffle to a complete stop again. My mother _never_ made breakfast. With a heavy feeling of unease settling in the pit of my stomach I creep carefully down the hall to my kitchen.

"Mom?" I call out nervously, unsure what to expect.

There was a loud crack as if someone was shot. I invulnerability scream at the ear-splitting noise and fall hard on my butt. Abruptly there was a small creature bowing in front of me and I had to bite my lip hard to hold back another scream. The thing was tiny with large, bat like ears. Huge, glossy green eyes and it had gray, wrinkly skin. Wearing nothing but dirty rags, it looked like...like...like a _house elf._

It's voice was frail and quiet. "Forgive me, Master Chelsea. Remy does not intend to startle you. Remy was sent by your mother to wake you."

I stare in dumbfounded shock. Remy bows deeper, repeating the apology and with another hair rising crack, then disappears, presumably to do chores. A strangled noise escapes me as I drag myself to my feet. Just...What the hell? This can't be...

I burst into the kitchen, fully expecting to see my short, blond mother who can explain that I'm not going crazy yet instead I find two total strangers. The first was a tall, brown-haired man with chocolate-brown eyes wearing stylish, black rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a suit, holding a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee at our kitchen table. With dizzying realization I notice the pictures in the paper are moving, and my horror deepens as I read its name displayed across the top in elegant script.

_The Daily Prophet. _

The other stranger is an equally tall woman with fair skin, dark blue eyes and short, curly black hair. She's wearing some pretty, thin dress that reminded me of the things adult female witches wore in the Harry Potter movies. There was a short, gray wand held loosely in her hands as she continually flicked it around the room. With a start I realized breakfast was cooking by itself, as were the dishes washing themselves. The room showed other small signs of a witch's influence, like the huge, wooden craved dragon clock in the center that occasionally spouted real flames or the multiple, framed, _moving, _photographs of family hanging on the walls. I lean onto the nearby wall for support. This...this was too much. The woman turns and as she spots me she gives me a small hug. I stiffen at the unexpected contact.

"Ah, good, Remy got you up. Good morning sweetie." She sighs as she looks me up and down. "I will never understand your fascination with muggle clothing but, here, have a seat."

With another easy flick her wand a kitchen chair shoots away from the table, knocking my legs out from under me and seating me before I can even protest. Remy is suddenly there, carry a large plate of food and a pitcher of milk to the table as the woman joins us.

"So, are you excited?" She stares proudly at me. "I remember my first day, I was so terrified! I was sorted into Ravenclaw, in the end, but you know we don't really care where you get sorted. Right dear?"

The man looks over the top of his newspaper and gives my clammy hand a gentle squeeze, sharing an affectionate smile.

"Of course not, as long as your happy."

The woman makes a girlish squeal and practically bounces around in her seat.

"Can you believe it John? Our only daughter, finally old enough for Hogwarts!" She continued to smile fondly at me and I simply stared.

_What? _Hogwarts? But, that's not even possible, and besides, I'm seventeen! Who _were_ these people? Certainly not my real parents, my real father was dead. With sudden suspicion I look down at myself only to find, too late, I _did_ seem different. I was way shorter, for one, and secondly my limbs were all small and awkward. My mind reeled, I looked like an eleven year old girl. My vision starts becoming blurry around the edges as I experience uncomfortable sensation of tunnel vision. I suspected I was about to faint.

This. Cannot. Be. Happening.

I must be dreaming, I have to be! Why else would I suddenly be thrown into the Harry Potter world about to be sent to Hogwarts!? My 'mothers' face becomes concerned as I remain deadly quiet, taking deep, calming breaths.

"Chelsea, are you alright? There's no need to be nervous, sweetie, everyone's scared at first."

"I-I'm alright." I lie with a shaky voice. _Get it together woman, you cannot afford to have a panic attack in front of these people! You need to figure out whats happening._

Out of habit I grab some warm food from the plate and nibble on a piece of bacon. It was delicious. This action seems to reassure my 'mother' as everyone else begins digging into their food. I eat numbly, hardly tasting the food go down my suddenly dry throat. Right, I wasn't dreaming, better face that reality. I had already pinched myself anyways, hard enough to leave a mean bruise and still this dream wasn't ending. So then, I really was in the Harry Potter world? Half of me was thrilled with this prospect, extremely excited at the chance to live out, to _feel_ what I had only known through pages and words. Yet the other part, the saner side, reminded me of all this worlds potential dangers. And, hello, Voldemort being the obvious top of that list. But then again, does he even exist yet? Was he dead? Where did I fit, exactly, in that time frame? My head throbbed and flared with brief pain. This was _so_ not good for my mental health.

"Chelsea, can you go grab your school trunk and bring it to the door please?" My 'mother' asks.

"Ah...yea, sure."_ Act normal you idiot!_ I rant at myself. I jump up from the table, a little too forcefully as my 'father' sends me a worried look when I ram my knee painfully in the process, then head towards my room. When I get there I shut the door, lock it and fall heavily onto my bed. How was any of this even _possible? _People don't just go to sleep then randomly wake up in _novels._ Sure, I had _thought _before about how much fun that would be if I could, but...but that was the whole point! I _thought _it, never dreaming it could actually happen! I ruffled my hair with my hands in frustration, vaguely noticing it was still purple and black as I struggled to stay sane. So, situation check.

My body had somehow turned backwards into being a eleven year old girl, except I still had the mind of a seventeen year old one.

I was stuck in the Harry Potter world, clueless as to how I got here and even more clueless on how to leave.

And lastly I was being sent to Hogwarts by my fake parents, probably today.

What the freak.

For now I guess I had no choice but to roll with it, my 'parents' seemed nice to me at least, genuinely happy to see me attending Hogwarts.

Hogwarts...I'm...I'm going to _Hogwarts. _

The shock and excitement of this statement catches me off guard. Despite my crushing anxiety, my utter confusion at my situation, despite all the possible threats I'm well aware exist here...I was attending Hogwarts and I felt absolutely ecstatic. Who wouldn't, It was every kids secret dream. But then reality comes sweeping back with a cold, harsh punch.

_Could I die here?_

I sincerely didn't want to find out. In an attempt to distract myself I search around for my trunk, eventually finding it in the corner in front of my tall, full length mirror. I walk to it, gazing for a full minute at my odd reflection. I was still me, just shorter and definitely younger. My cheeks even had that round, baby quality to it.

_Weirddddd._

Bending down to the trunk I open it, unsurprised to find all the things I would need already packed in neat, separate piles. Well, someone sure was prepared. I wonder idly if my 'parents' packed it for me. Inside contained the usual; quills, rolls of parchment with bottles of ink, a small cauldron and an ingredient kit, brass scales, some crystal phials, three sets of standard work robes and the normal copies of required books for first years. _Right, just go with the flow, Chelsea. If for anything at least for the sake of your sanity. _

I drag my truck halfway down the hall but jump nearly a full foot in the air as Remy just _appears._ Without a word the little elf takes my trunk and steadily starts pushing it to the door. The trunk easily dwarfed him almost twice but he made no complaint.

"Um, Remy, its okay I can do it." When really he seemed to be making faster progress with it than I did. Gezz, I hated being so small and weak.

"Oh, no. No, Master Chelsea." He protests quickly, looking panicked. "I would be honored to do this much at least for your beginning at Hogwarts. Such is a house elf's job."

Well when he said it like that I almost felt special. Torn, I debate about arguing but knowing it would be far easier to simply let him be I say instead; "Thank you, Remy." With as much sincerity as I can.

Remy shoots me a surprised look and a small frown.

"Of course, It's an great honor for me to be serving a great pureblood family, the SinClairs. " He bows, then vanishes into thin air.

_Pureblood? _Hum, well I knew the woman was a witch but I hadn't realized the man was too. I don't recall ever hearing that last name in the books. I shrug, indifferent to my supposed superior stature and figure that it must not be important. My 'mother' and 'father' both join me in the hall at the doorway, dressed in light coats.

"Ready?" My 'mother' asks.

"Um, yea." Really, what _was _I going to do now?

"Good, here dear, wear this, its pretty cold out today." She hands me a black zip up sweater with another band logo on it. I smile despite myself.

"Thanks'' I say and I mean it. As I reach for my trunk my 'father' stops me with a hand.

"Don't worry," He says at my confused look "Remy will deliver it to your room once your sorted."

I nod.

"So, where are we going?" We still had at least another two hours until Hogwarts Express was scheduled to leave.

"We," My 'mother' begins, smiling brightly. "Are going to buy your wand."

My brows furrow. "My wand? Why don't I have one yet?"

Her 'mother' looks uncomfortable and so her 'father' explains.

"We know it's really late but with all the extra work at the Ministry lately...We haven't found the time, but don't worry, you'll definitely have before you board Hogwarts express."

I shrug, looking forward to seeing the legendary Diagon Alley. Curious I ask; "What your jobs at the Ministry?" _This outta be good._

"Haven't we told you?" My 'mother' responds. At my blank look she continues. "Well, maybe not. We work in the Department of Mysteries." She winks.

"If we told you exactly what we did I'd have to kill you."

I laugh.

"So, grab my hand and hold on tight, were appariting"

I immediately clutch her arm in a vase like grip. I've read about way too many painful insistence's with splitching and didn't want to risk it. She chuckles at my reaction.

"Hold on." She cautions and suddenly I feel as if I'm being pressed tightly on all sides. My eyes are pushed back with such force in my skull I feel as if it will implode, my chest constricts painfully, I can't breathe. Then just as suddenly as It happened the intense pressure fades and I'm left panting next to my 'parents', struggling to dispel my extreme nausea. My 'mother' looks into my eyes, worried.

"Alright, Chelsea? I know, It's not very pleasant, but necessary."

"I'm.." Pant. "Fine." I straighten my back and breathe slowly, looking mutely around the small, shabby alleyway that we had apparited in. Reading about Side-Along Apparition was one thing, but _experiencing _it? It sucked.

"You did wonderful." She praises me.

My 'father' rubs my back comfortingly and I find myself leaning into it. It was helping the nausea fade, and frankly, it felt nice.

"I puked my first time." He announces casually.

Amused I respond; "Did you really?"

"Umhum. Most people do their first time, but you'll get used to it."

_Not until my seventh year. _That seemed so long away. I doubted I would even still be here by then. Surely seven years was way too much time to find a way back, right? My 'parents' lead me expertly into the bustling, crowded streets of Diagon Alley. Amazed I gaze in wonder at all the colorful shops, and more than often, the colorful people. Some shops I recognized, like Eeylops Owl Emporium, owls of every species and color either resting, flying or sitting in cages in the front of the shop, even more than I could count hidden inside. Stationed nearby was the also famous Flourish and Blotts where most Hogwarts students purchased their school books. A long line of familiar looking kids stood at the entrance, some last minute shoppers. We even managed to pass The Leaky Cauldron, I half expected to see the ginormous Hagrid appearing along with a small Harry, umbrella wand and all. This..this was _awesome._ So, so much better than reading. While I was having a mini fangirl moment my 'mother' stopped, pulling me aside. I refocused on my immediate surroundings and saw we were now in front of Ollivanders Wand Shop. My heart fluttered with excitement. My 'father' lightly kissed my 'mother' on the lips then moved to kiss the top of my head.

"Be back soon girls, I have to make a stop at Gringotts."

Slightly touched I waved goodbye along with my 'mother'. We walked quietly inside, a little bell chiming over the door, announcing our presence. The room was virtually empty save for a single, cluttered, long brown desk and behind the desk were hundreds upon hundreds of various sized boxes, stacked almost as high as the ceiling.

"Just give me a moment!" A deep voice calls from the depths of the wands. My 'mother' and I shared similar looks of bemusement as we wait. Finally an elderly man with short, white hair and pale, silvery-blue eyes steps out of the mess and addresses us with a smile.

"And how may I help you?" He asked politely, sending my hair and cloths an inquiring stare.

"My daughter needs a wand. I know its a bit late, but could you find the one for her?"

His eyes twinkled and I got the feeling he greatly enjoyed his job.

"Certainly, certainly. Come here, child, lets see if we can find the perfect one."

I step up to the front desk and wait as he pulls out some strange looking measuring tape with silver markings.

"Now, which is your wand arm?" He asks.

"Um, left. I'm left handed." I say, remembering how Harry had stuttered in the story when asked the same question. _Well, who asks what your dominant hand is that way, anyway?_ Ah, right, wizards.

"Hold out your arm, yes, just like that."

After he measures my arm, wrist, elbow and shoulder he quickly starts pulling out boxes one by one only to shove half of them carelessly back in place, if you could call those unorganized piles a 'place', muttering constantly to himself.

"...unicorn tail?...no, no...let's see...dragon heartstring?..not quite..."

"Ah!" He shouts triumphantly. _"This."_

Gingerly he places a thick, beaten old black box in front on the center of the table. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Go on.' He encourages.

I pull the top of the box away carefully, revealing a long, slightly springy, ebony black wand resting on purple velvet. My excitement builds, it...it was beautiful. Ollivander catches my admiring gaze.

"Yes, its beautiful, isn't it? Nine inches, made from silver lime wood, very rare stuff, and implanted with a phoenix core."

Mesmerized I pick up the wand with my left hand and stroke its shiny, smooth sides. Suddenly I feel a strong surge of warmth shoot up my fingers, into my body, encasing me with a soft, comforting glow. I glance up to see Ollivander watching me with wide eyes and I notice I was _literally _glowing, the wand wrapping a small protective light around me. I close my eyes at the peaceful sensations coursing in me and after a moment open them to see the end of the wand shoot small purple sparks until all magic ceased.

"I'll take this one." I say happily.

Ollivander blinks.

"Sir?" I frown. What, I totally just had a Harry Potter moment right there, with the dramatic scene of the wand choosing the wizard and all that. So why did he look stunned?

My 'mother' joins my side, also looking distressed.

"What? It picked me, right?" I say.

Now Ollivander was watching me with a slightly awed, serious face.

"Oh yes, it definitely chose you."

"Why did you pick this wand?" My 'mother' demands him, voice sharp.

Ollivander shrugs. "Oh, I just had a feeling..." He answers vaguely, still watching me closely.

"Hold on, I don't understand why you guys are acting like this, what's wrong?"

My 'mother' hesitates and Ollivander uses his chance.

"Nothings _wrong_ its jus_t.._.its unusual. If it wasn't odd enough that the wood used to make that wand is extremely rare and has extraordinary Seer and Legilimency ability's, the phoenix hair inside is also incredibly rare.

"What do you mean?"

"The particular phoenix hair is from one of the oldest phoenix's alive today- the _only_ hair. And that bonding. I haven't seen such a strong bonding since I saw Mr. Potter a month ago."

My mind goes into hyper drive. He was talking about Harry, and _recently? _That means I was starting during the sorcerer stone year! Harry's _first _year! Distracted I remember something.

"Mr. Ollivander, what do you mean by "such a strong bonding"? Doesn't, well, isn't that normal?"

Was I misled? I thought wands were _supposed _to bond with you like that.

"Not like that, not so strongly. That wand has been here for years, even before I started making wands, Miss. SinClair. I've only ever had two people other than yourself try that wand. Both were rejected, rather violently."

I was lost in conflicting thoughts, my brain hurt with everything new I had learned._ I might be able to meet Harry!_, My inner fangirl screamed unhelpfully. My wand glowed dimly in my clutched left hand, sending me comfort, focusing me.

I looked directly into Ollivander intensely curious gaze, breaking the uncomfortable silence that even my 'mother' didn't know how to break. She seemed just as lost in thought as I had been.

"Well, its mine now." I smiled as the warmth grew, as If pleased with my claiming. "How much?"

Ollivander pursed his lips, thinking.

"Free of charge."

"_What?" _This time it was my 'mother' who spoke, at last finding her voice. "We can't do that, is it really expensive because of the rarity?"

Ollivander waved a dismissive hand.

"No, just think of this as a favor for me. That wand has waited for its true owner for a very long time. Its all I can do. I would feel very offended if I demanded some ridiculously high price for something that has waited so patiently."

My 'mother looked like she wanted to argue but at Ollivander's sincere face her words trail off.

"Thank you." She said simply. Then we were walking out of the store, my new wand tucked safely in my back pocket. My 'father' was waiting outside for us.

"So, how did it go?" He questioned as we drew near.

"Apparently I have some, like, super rare wand that has been waiting forever." I answer cheerfully.

He raises an amused eyebrow. I was starting to suspect the "eyebrow raising" thing ran in the family.

He directed his next question at her 'mother'.

"Oh? And how much did this cost?"

She quickly filled him in on what happened in the store and everything Ollivander said. He seemed troubled when she was done and they kept sharing meaningful looks over my head when they thought I wasn't watching but I just ignored them. I was _very_ happy with my wand, no matter what they thought. I loved the bond, the fact that it could fill me with comfort or calmness when I was freaking out, which was to say just about every other second I spent in this Harry Potter world. Its just what I needed to stay focused so I could return home, not to mention it was beautiful. I had a strong feeling it would come to be very important in the future conflicts to come, especially for me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be rich. Like, filthy rich. And relaxing on some tropical island, not staying up during late hours of the night to type. Your welcome._

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Meeting Harry Potter**_

We walked around Diagon Alley for the next half an hour, mostly browsing as my 'parents' stopped here and there at random stores, buying things too quick for me to really study the items. Eventually we rested at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a quick treat. Pleasantly surprised I accepted the ice cream without complaint and sat in one of the empty chairs in silence, briefly reviewing my situation. The most important being how to get back...while my 'parents' seemed nice enough I had a real family, a real life to get back to, no matter how exciting this world seemed.

_Why go back at all?_ My mind whispered suddenly. Startled at the dangerous thought I become angry at myself.

Why? This wasn't real! And I didn't plan on dying, thank you very much. Though I contradicted myself, it was still too much of a risk.

_But this is Harry's _first _year..._The voice continued calmly. _Voldemort doesn't come back until his fourth year. There is no danger yet. Why not enjoy this a bit?_

Oh, how I was tempted, so very, very tempted. Who wouldn't in my situation? I suppose I should be feeling more excited but I just couldn't escape a nagging feeling of unease at the whole situation. Call it a premonition of sorts. As cliche as it sounded, I felt like I really didn't belong. Which I knew perfectly well,_ of course_ I didn't, but it was an unnerving feeling nonetheless. I almost felt that if I went I would be in as much danger as Harry was. Which was ridiculous! I had no idea where these weird feelings were randomly coming from but the only conclusion I could come to about it being dangerous was because I knew the future. Suddenly I was glad I had finished the last book the night before. I ate the rest of my ice cream and stood up.

"All done?" The pretty, black haired woman asked me, standing as well.

I nodded, still lost in thought. What I needed to an allie, someone with strong magic, someone who can at least give me _some_ insight to what may or may have not happened. But the only two people I could think of with that much magical knowledge was Voldemort, I cringed and dismissed the idea right away, or...Dumbledore. And conveniently enough I was heading right to him. I sighed. But the main question still was, would he even _believe_ me? I could only hope.

"Chelsea? Chelsea!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked curiously up at the man with glasses, my 'father'.

"Yes?" Oops, I must have zoned out. But who could blame me, really.

He seems amused at me more than anything, with slight exasperation.

"Were appariting again, to Kings Cross. It's almost time for the train to leave."

"Ah, right. To Hogwarts, can't miss that, can we?" I say expressionlessly.

He frowns, before bending down to my eye level, _I hated being so short_, and gently pushing his forehead against mine.

I freeze. What...was he doing?

After a few moments he leans away with a smile.

"Well, you don't have a fever so that's good. What's wrong?"

I stare blankly at his kind, patient face. Oddly enough it reminded me of how I pictured Dumbledore, only, you know, not old and wrinkly.

I swallowed, a weird feeling welling up inside me.

"I'm just scared." I lie, if only to get him to stop looking at me so concerned. These people were _not _my family.

He gave another understanding smile and patted the top of my head. I unconsciously swat it away, receiving a small chuckle.

"I know you'll do fine. We promise to write."

"Of course, as much as you want." My 'mother' agrees instantly.

I push the unknown feeling that was steadily growing roughly down and force myself to smile.

"Your right." I agree.

_Note to self: Learn to hide emotions better._

"Hold on, this is the last time." My father says as I grasp his arm in a tight hold. Again, I'm squeezed, pressed and pushed to the extreme in every which direction and again my breath is stolen as I shut my eyes and wait for the pressure to lift. When it does fade, I open my eyes, blinking around at all the people bustling about, carrying brown cases or chattering loudly on their phones. We had ended up in another secluded back-way, as to not be seen, and started walking towards the right platform. I had never liked people much to being with so when the third person stepped on my foot in his hurry to not be late I became upset.

"Watch where your going!" I yelled, thoroughly annoyed. Did I mention I hated being so _short. _The man didn't even turn around. I scowled.

My 'mother' chides me halfheartedly while my 'father' was holding back another smile.

We continued to walk until a messy mop of black hair in the sea of people catches my eye. I stop. No, it couldn't be, right? The kids voice floats towards me. He seemed to be arguing with the guard.

"Sir, there _must_ be a train that leaves at eleven-o-clock." He pleaded, desperate. The guard was wearing a frown, I could tell he was loosing his patience.

Feeling bold, I intervene.

"Um, if your looking for the Hogwarts express, you can follow us."

The guard scoffs and mumbles something about the Hogwarts express not existing and how kids were weird before moving off.

The boy quickly turns, relief event in his clear, green eyes.

"Really?" He asks.

I have to physically stop myself from glomping him, he was _that_ cute_._ Attempting not to hyperventilate at meeting a character whom I always wanted to meet I keep my cool, calm face on (with much difficulty, I hope I didn't look constipated) and nod once.

"Thank you!"

By this point my parents have joined us. They take one look at his scar before their eyes widen but they cover it quickly. _Nice. _Most people became a bit star struck when they saw Harry, though I was struggling not to for a completely different reason.

They smiled a charming smile.

"Hello. Who's your friend?" My 'father' asks.

Without thinking I answer; "This is Harry. Harry Potter. He's a bit lost, so can he come with us?"

Harry frowns and I mentally slap myself at my stupidness. I was too excited so I rushed without thinking.

"Oh? Nice to meet you Harry. This your first year?" My 'mother' saves me from an awkward explanation, eyes sharp and intent but friendly. She had a poker face on but I could tell she was extremely intrigued by Harry. Distracted, Harry stumbles with his next words.

"Er, yes."

"Well, Chelsea's new too, so your welcome to follow."

Harry mumbled small thank you, following awkwardly a step behind us while pushing his cart, Hedwig making occasionally hoots when the cart was jostled, until we reached platform ten.

"Now, you know what to go, right Chelsea?" My 'mother' abruptly asks.

"Through that barrier, right?" I pointed at the dividing column between the platforms nine and ten, recalling the way.

"Yep."

"Excuse me, but _where_?" Harry interrupted, feeling like he misheard.

My 'father' opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by a loud voice near us.

"Now, what's the platform number?" A plump woman with bright, red hair and surrounded by four boys and a girl, all having similar shades of red hair, asked aloud.

"Nine and three-quarters!" Supplied the girl enthusiastically, until she began to plead. "Mom, can't I go..."

"Your not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet." The woman said sharply. "Alright, Percy, you go first."

And so it went. Each boy took running starts, looked both ways and charged at the barrier, vanishing at the last second, unharmed. Even though I knew what would happen I still flinched as they made contact, half believing they wouldn't go through. The second group was a pair of familiar mischievous twins, they teased the woman a bit before running away as to not face their mothers wrath. I was watching mutely, having another fan moment, trying to control my urges to talk to more important characters. I knew I should have foreseen this, especially after meeting Harry as I knew full well what happened next because of the books, but still I was caught of guard. As the last boy prepared to run the plump woman noticed me and my family standing off to the side.

"Oh! Rose is that you?" She exclaimed.

My 'mother' smiled and we joined her group.

"Hello, Molly. Nice to see you again."

Wait, they _knew_ eachother? This wasn't in the book. Confused I watch as Mrs. Weasley interacts comfortably with my 'parents', having small talk. They seemed to be on friendly terms. Well I guess it's not that unlikely, I reasoned to myself, they did work at the ministry after all. Maybe they knew Mr. Weasley. Eventually they noticed us kids simply standing around watching them and they introduced us.

"I'm sorry Molly, how rude of us, this is our daughter, Chelsea." My 'father' introduced. Never being one who liked attention I shrunk back a bit but introduced myself nonetheless.

"Hey." I waved.

The girl and boy both gave me curious stares, mainly ogling at my cloths and hair. I shrugged.

"Hello, dear." Molly said kindly. "Your parents have told me much about you, I'm glad to finally meet you."

This was...weird to say the least. I never imagined meeting Ron and his family in this way, at all. This wan't even in the book, which worried me most. But again, I remembered how I was also part of a pureblood family, thus I could be related to them for all I knew.

"Um, nice to meet you too." I responded awkwardly.

"This is Ron, say hi Ron, it's his first year too. I'm sure you guys will become good friends."

Ron gave a small wave, looking down, clearly embarrassed.

"And this is our youngest, Ginny."

Ginny was more relaxed, she gave me a bright smile.

"Hello."

"Not that you don't already know them." She directed at my 'parents'.

My 'parents' smiled and nodded to them as Mrs. Weasley had done to me. Ron and Ginny mumbling quiet "Hello, Mrs. and Mr. SinClair."

No one seemed to notice Harry watching with interest a few feet away. He seemed perfectly fine not being under the spotlight and it caused me to scowl his way. _Not for long,_ I promised him in my head. I hated attention.

"The rest have already gone on, but- Oh! It's almost time, we have to hurry!" She said a quick goodbye.

A little frantic, Mrs. Weasley hurried her remaining children into the barrier. Soon we were left standing alone as muggles passing by shot us dirty looks for blocking the path.

My 'parents' were a bit more calm but urged me to hurry.

I looked back at Harry, deciding to get a bit of revenge.

"Can you go first Harry? Don't worry, just walk through the barrier. You might want to run if your nervous."

Harry blinked, then gulped. Yes, well, running top speed at seemingly solid walls didn't look _fun _exactly but it had to be done.

"Okay."

He took a deep breath, prepared himself, then started running. I watched as a second before he made contact he hesitated but pushed on and soon he vanished as well. Ah, crap, my turn.

I decided not to run, instead just walk quickly. As I speed walked I closed my eyes, my parents close behind me, and stepped through the barrier. The shriek of a train whistle had my eyes snapping open as I gazed appreciatively at the long steam engine puffing thick clouds of smoke, painted a bright scarlet and the words _Hogwarts Express_ displayed on the front.

The chatter of more owls and the loading of bags could be heard all around as students boarded the trains or said last minute goodbyes to family. My 'parents' carefully steered me through the crowds towards the nearest compartment. When I reached the door they stopped, handing me a thick, lightly wrapped package.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your school robes." My 'mother' answered, slight tears in her eyes. "Don't forget to change into them before you get to Hogwarts."

"Alright."

At the sound of another whistle my 'mother' embraced me in a tight hug.

"Do good." She whispered.

I had never been big on physical contact but feeling unexpectedly kind I gave her back an awkward pat.

When she let me go my 'father' kissed my head and ruffled my hair.

"Remember to write to us."

I gave my smiling 'parents' one last glance, having mixed feelings. One one hand I was grateful for their seemingly endless kindness and yet...they were not my real family. I almost wished they could have a different daughter to dote over simply because I didn't plan to stay. I shook my head. When did I even start to care for those people? Walking quickly down the isles I looked to find most compartments already filled. By the end of the train I found what I was looking for. Harry was siting alone, looking thoughtful as he gazed out the window. I stepped inside.

"Um, do you mind?"

Harry looked shocked that I would want to sit next to him but gave me a small smile anyways.

"No."

I sat in the seat opposite of him, resisting, yet again, the fierce urge to walk over and hug him. We sat in comfortable silence while we watched as my 'parents' slowly join Mrs. Weasley again while she fused over Ron. Their voices drifted into the compartment as Fred and George were telling everyone excitingly how the had met _the_ Harry Potter. I watched Harry's reaction from the corner of my eye, seeing him make a small from. After a moment he broke the silence and looked curiously at me.

"Before, I was wondering...How did you know my name?"

Darn. I hoped he would forget about all that. I took a second to come up with a lie when sudden inspiration hit me. It was so simple!

I tapped my forehead. "Your scar." I said simply.

He seemed satisfied by my answer.

The train started to move, slowly at first, creeping along until it gained a respectable speed. I watched as my 'parents' along with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny disappeared around the corner, they were waving happily.

Suddenly the door to our compartment slid open and a tall boy with bright, red hair and freckles came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" He asked, pointing at the seat next to Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and Ron sat down. He looked quickly at Harry, staring right at his forehead, until he turned away, pretending he hadn't looked. Then he shot another nervous look towards me. Before I could attempt to break the tension, the twins came back.

"Hey, Ron."

Ron looked balefully at them.

"Listen, we're heading to the middle of the train-Lee Jordan's has a giant tarantula down there."

I openly shuddered. I_ hated_ spiders. With a passion. Hum, there wasn't much I didn't hate, was there?

One twin raised an eyebrow at me and my hair (Really?) but addressed Harry.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves?" They pointed at themselves. "We're Fred and George Weasley. And that is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

They started to leave until the other twin stopped and stared at me. What? I said as much.

"Ah, you must be the SinClair's daughter. Mom mentions you a lot and your dad come over for dinner sometimes."

"I...see?" I said, confused.

They gave each other similar mischievous smiles and then looked intently at me.

"I'm sure we'll get along well, being fellow rebels and all." They said together, with a pointed look at my appearance.

Then they left. I did my signature scowl. Really, just because I dressed differently didn't mean I was a rebel!

Ron grimaced at me and gave a sympathetic look.

"I wouldn't hang around them much." He admitted. "They like pranks."

"I know." I said.

Ron raised an eyebrow and I was extremely tempted to physically smack myself. _I'm such an idiot._

I gave an awkward cough and looked away. After a minute Ron broke the silence, turning to face Harry fully.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" He blurted out, unable to contain himself any longer.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," Ron said. "And have you really got, you know..." He gazed intently at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs, revealing his lightning shaped scar. I looked on in interest, surprised to see the vivid, pink scar up close. It looked like it hurt. After this Ron and Harry began talking, stuff about family, so I tuned out, already knowing what they would say. I didn't start paying attention again until Ron pulled out his rat. I glared at the fat, quivering mass that was Peter Pettigrew in disguise.

"His name is Scabbers and he's useless," Ron was saying. "He hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff-I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

As Ron blushed I gave an understanding smile. Back in my normal life, were weren't exactly rich and barely made it by, so I could relate. Though I was sibling less.

They continued to talk, with Ron gasping as Harry dared to say Voldemort's name aloud. Eh, I didn't see the big deal. I guess I could never fully understand the fear and depression he inflicted as I was never there for it, I only read through pages. But still, I agreed with Dumbledore's philosophy of fear of the name represents fear of the thing itself. Now, I'm nowhere near brave, I wasn't foolish enough to _not_ be scared of someone like him, I didn't have a death wish, thanks. It was more like a had healthy respect going and I found it pointless to not use his proper name.

I silently stared outside at our landscape. We were entering country land, with the wide, open fields and random, scattered cows. Soon there was a clattering outside the door and a smiling, dimpled woman poked her head in, asking if they wanted anything off the cart. I was still pretty full from breakfast and the ice cream I had earlier so I politely declined. Ron went pink again and mumbled something about having sandwiches. Harry jumped up and went into the corridor.

A minute later he returned with his hands piled high with what looked like the whole cart. He dumped the goodies into an empty seat and started digging into the sweets.

"Hungry, are you?" commented Ron dryly.

"Starving." replied Harry. "Swap you for one of these." He continued, noticing his pathetic looking sandwich, remaining uneaten and squashed. Ron protested weakly but with some easy pressuring from Harry soon they were both eating and sharing the snacks happily as Harry gazed in wonder at all the magical aspects of the candy's.

I was thinking quietly to myself, wondering when I should change into my robes, it was about that time, right?, when Harry asked me an unexpected question.

"Do you want any? You did help me before." He seemed sheepish.

"Yea," agreed Ron easily. "He's got plenty, plus, our family's are friends so we should be too, right?"

While the logic as a bit twisted, I appreciated the honesty.

"Um, well, are you sure..." I could feel myself breaking. What had that voice told me in the beginning? _Enjoy myself a bit._ Who was I kidding, anyway? Being friends with them would fulfill my fangirl dream. And maybe...maybe if I did it carefully I could even save a few people's lives while I found a way to get back. I did know the future, after all.

"Okay, maybe a chocolate frog, then." I caved, reaching over for a candy. They smiled in unison at me. I talked a little, opening up. Harry asked me what my parents did but Ron answered for me before I could even open my mouth.

"Oh, her parents work in the_ Department of Mystery's _at the Ministry, very secretive stuff. Dad always tries to get Mr. SinClair to spill his secrets at work but he never does." Ron paused. "Which reminds me, do _you_ know anything about their work?"

I shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint but they don't tell me anything either." _Although I never had time to ask... _

Ron seemed resigned.

"As expected..." He sighed.

We eventually got into a competitive game with the Every Flavor Beans, the goal was to get the most "normal" flavored ones, or basically last the longest. After ten minutes of this Ron quit after accidentally eating a booger flavored one and Harry soon followed after he ate a barf. Heh, the wimps. I had eaten both. They were only jelly beans. Slightly impressed Ron started to comment about my iron stomach when a knock came from out compartment door. My eyes widened as I recognized the round-faced kid. Neville.

He started to explain about his lost frog. We said we haven't seen it. As Neville shuffled away dejectedly I wondered why he liked frogs anyway. They were so unhelpful and slimy. Then again I didn't like much so maybe it was just me.

Distracted, I didn't notice when the compartment door was opened again to reveal an even more surprising person. A girl with busy, brown hair, dressed in new robes with Neville hovering behind her.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," She said. Ah, yep, this was the Hermione I knew. With that bossy tone and uptight attitude.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron replied, annoyed. Hermione ignored him and stared at his wand.

"Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see it then."

As she sat down Ron stuttered, taken aback.

He quickly gathered himself, cleared his throat and did the spell but nothing happened. As Hermione bashed Ron's spell a bit (verbally of course) she began talking to Harry, completely ignoring Ron. Ron glared at the back of her head in turn. I sighed internally. How did these two end up having _kids? _

After she was done talking with Harry she got up and left, sending me an inquiring gaze, as if to say "What are you doing with _them_?" Funny, considering should would soon be one of "them".

Bored, we started talking about the different houses, a topic I was actually really interested in. Sure, I knew where _they_ would end up, but I was extremely curious about myself.

"Yea, my whole family has been in Gryffindor, I don't know what they would say if I was wasn't." Ron said. He turned to me.

"Where do you think you'll end up?"

I thought about it.

"I...don't know. My mother said she was in Ravenclaw and have no clue how my father was sorted."

"As long as you don't end up in Slytherin." He shuttered at the daunting prospect.

"That's the house Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who was in, right?" Asked Harry, interested.

"Yea, most wizards who go bad end up there."

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, only broken by the sliding of that damned compartment door. At this point I was extremely affronted at all the people randomly coming to_ our_ compartment? Didn't they have their _own_?

A pale boy with slick, bond hair followed by two larger, ugly boys stepped in. Oh, I was sooo not in the mood to deal with Malfoy and Co. I don't think I ever would be.

"Is it true?" He said in is smug, high-pitched voice. I had to hold back a sudden laugh. It's just...he was so not intimidating.

"They're all saying that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" He directed rudely at Harry. I could feel my temper rising already.

"Yes." Replied Harry calmly, watching the two heavier boys.

Noticing, Malfoy absently explained. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

He looked around expectantly, as if wanting to see us impressed. I gave a lazy stare, Harry seemed confused and Ron lightly snorted. Malfoy's eyes flashed, this was not the reaction he wanted, to the one who snorted.

"Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. With that red hair and freckles, you must be a _Weasley_." He sneered. I grit my teeth, holding back a shaking Ron with a hand. He looked at me questioningly.

Malfoy was talking to Harry, saying how some wizarding family's were better than others and he could help. He held out his hand, but Harry didn't take it, staring coolly at Draco with obvious dislike. I held myself back, just barely, for Harry to confirm he wouldn't ever be friends with Malfoy.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Good, now I didn't have to hold back. Malfoy blushed a bit with humiliation but before he could open his mouth I spoke.

"Get out." I practically growled, unamused. Malfoy whipped his head around to study me closely, registering my appearance with a calculating look.

"And who are _you_?" He demanded cockily.

I glared with as much hate as I could muster. Malfoy's eyes widened.

"It doesn't matter. Your not welcome, so leave."

Malfoy stood for a second, debating.

"What wizarding family are you from?" He demanded yet again, though not as cockily. Crabbe and Goyle shifted between their feet uncertainty, slightly intimidated.

Really, it all came down to my _family_? Seriously, these people needed to get over themselves.

"I'm a SinClair and if you don't leave now Malfoy, I will make you." I threatened seriously. So...maybe I was a bit violent as well. Whatever.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you want to fight us, do you?"

Harry and Ron both made a move to stand but I stopped them with a hard stare.

I returned my gaze lazily to Malfoy's and gave him my full-blown glare, deadly serious.

"Get. Out." Strangely the idiot seemed to sense my hostility. Good thing too, as I was_ this close_ to punching the jerk. He turned with a dramatic snort and left, but not before making it seem like it was his idea first, of course.

"You're all not worth it, come on, Crabbe, Goyle. I would be careful if I were you, Potter. You too, SinClair." Was his final warning as they walked out.

I shook my head as they left. Good riddance. Ron and Harry were staring at me with a weird look. Now what?

"Ah...what?" I asked innocently.

"That was..." Began Ron.

"Brilliant!" Supplied Harry.

"Awesome!" Said Ron at the exact same time. They both smiled at me. Was that becoming a thing?

"I don't understand." I admitted. All I did was tell the jerk off.

"The Malfoys aren't a family to be messed with, as annoying as it is. That was really brave." Ron explained.

Well I knew _that_, but he still deserved it, even if it's not his fault he was raised that way. That doesn't give you an excuse to be rude. Indifferent, I glance outside, alarmed at how dark it had become.

"Crap. We need to change into our robes. I'll be right back."

With that I hurried out into the corridor, carrying my package and heading towards the bathrooms to change. I hoped I would make it on time. As I walked I started to become excited all over again, just like when I first got my wand, which was still safely tucked in my back pocket.

Next step, the sorting hat. Then hopefully...Dumbledore.


End file.
